


Monster Match 8: Volodni

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Fluff, Multi, Plant person, Tree Person, Volodni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @monstersandmaw: I’m creative and I like metalwork. I take joy in a thing well crafted, whether it’s music or painting, a story or an object. I play the violin quite well, and I can sing, and enjoy making music wth others. I’m hella short, like, barely 5ft, and I do like a size difference, either way. I’m not fussed about the gender of my monster either. I like my partners to have a good sense of humour, to be able to laugh at themselves a bit, to be up for some fun, but to appreciate that I’m shy and introverted most of the time, and that I’m demisexual. I’m sometimes up for sex, but rarely. I don’t object to helping my partner have fun, and am open to poly situations too. having a partner who could give me a friendly kick up the backside when I’m in a depression slump would be great, but also having someone be understanding that some days are ‘blanket fort’ days would be nice too :).





	1. Chapter 1

****You’ve been matched with a Volodni!** **

_The volodni, or pine folk, are a race of sentient plant creatures native to the cold forests in the roleplaying game D &D. They resemble trees, long and slender with spindly limbs. The volodni are stern defenders of the forests they considered their homelands and sought revenge on any who encroached on their territory or cut down trees. _

* * *

You’d bought the cottage as-is for pennies. When you got to it, it was covered in vines and flowers, including the inside. You actually didn’t mind that; it made the house feel like part of the forest. It wasn’t long at all that you felt settled in and at home.

“Someone’s in there,” you heard a voice say one winter morning. There was a knock at the door. Cautiously, you opened it.

Before you stood three impossibly tall, impossibly thin… beings. They had tree-like bodies, their skin papery like birch but the color of freshly-fallen pine needles. Their… hair… was long and segmented like chunks of bark in varying shades of brown. Their eyes were solid black and their voices were like the creaking of trees in the wind.

You couldn’t guess their gender by looking at them. The shortest of them wore a long shirt woven from ivy vines, the middle one had dog-flowers braided into their hair, and the tallest had a nest on their shoulder, complete with three peeping baby birds in it.

“Who are you?” The tallest of the three asked, the mother bird sitting in their hair, looking down at you and chirping.

You told them your name. “I own the cottage now.”

“Ha!” The shortest one said, their shirt making a ruffling sound as they jumped in excitement. “We finally drove that old man out! He was such a nuisance.”

“You don’t plan on clearing the trees around here, do you?” The middle one said, folding their arms. “That’s all the old man ever talked about, clearing the trees to build a bigger house.”

“No!” You said emphatically. “I love the forest here. I actually wanted to plant a garden. Would that be alright?”

Their eyes lit up. “You’re a grower? We haven’t had a grower here in ages!”

"So that's a yes?" You asked cautiously.

The three of them looked at each other, chuckling, and bent down. One kissed your left check, one kissed your right, and the other kissed your forehead. It felt like a blessing, but there was a hint of something more in the gesture. You blushed furiously.

“Can we visit you sometime?” The tallest asked, shifting nervously.

You smiled and stepped aside, gesturing for them to come in. “Why not now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Winter had come to the forest where you lived. The three volodni were kind enough to collect branches and bits fallen trees for you to burn. They refused to cut down living trees, which you perfectly understood, but they had spoken with some of the dying trees before they passed and asked if they’d mind warming your hearth, and to your surprise, many agreed. Apparently, the entire forest held you in its favor.

The tallest volodni, Cedar Eye, visited often and took tea with you. The baby birds that had been on his shoulder had flown off months ago and he felt a bit lonely. You were always happy to keep him company.

The middle one, Yew Leaf, came by on the weekends to bring you nuts or other treats he’d found in the forest. He liked to shower you in gifts and praise. You weren’t exactly used to such attention, but the nature of the gifts made them easier to accept.

The smallest, Ash Feather, was a cheerful fellow, and the forest seemed to get brighter when he was there. He came by the least, perhaps three or four times a month, but he always brought an air of ease and comfort with him.

Winter had slowed their visits, however. They were sluggish during the winter; some of their kind even went into hibernation. But the few that remained awake did so to protect the forest. You knew their job was important, so you didn’t want to trouble them with the fact that you were feeling lonely. After all, when you first moved to this cottage, you’d done so with the assumption that you would be alone. Meeting them hadn’t factored into your plans.

Then the rain started. Despite the cold, it had yet to snow, but your boys had been preparing the forest for the snowfall. You wondered if the rain would slow their work, making their visit even later.

Suddenly, you heard thudding against the roof. You were about to look out of the window when your teapot by the windowsill shattered. Hail! Quickly, you ran to close the shutters. This wasn’t good. Hail would be bad for the forest.

A banging on your door made you jump a foot off the ground.

“Let us in, please!”

You rushed to the door and were greeted to the sight of your poor boys being pelted by ice and actually shivering.

“My goodness, come in!” You said, standing to the side so that they could rush past you. “Are you all right?”

“We were on our way to visit you when it began to hail,” Yew Leaf said, breathing hard. “I was almost afraid we wouldn’t make it.”

“I’m so glad you did,” You replied. “Are you cold? I’ll light a fire.”

“No!” They said in unison.

“Oh!” You gasped. “I’m so sorry, I forgot you’re afraid of fire. Silly of me.”

“It’s all right,” Cedar Eye said. “Giving us shelter is more than enough. Thank you.” He brushed his hand against your cheek, and you blushed. To be truthful, you’d come to love each of them dearly, and they seemed rather fond of you in return. They were all very… touchy, and you didn’t mind that at all. In fact, you wished they’d get a bit more “hands-on.”

You made them some tea and chatted with them, but as the day wore on, it got more and more cold. You pulled your jacket tighter around you, but you couldn’t help but shiver.

Ash Feather noticed. “I’m sorry,” He said. “Boys, we should leave. She needs to light a fire; she’s freezing.”

“No!” You said, grasping his hand. “You’ve only just arrived and I haven’t seen you in ages. I’ve… been… rather lonely.”

“We’ve been neglecting her,” Yew Leaf tutted. He reached out and took your other hand. “Come. Let us make it up to you.”

He led you to your bedroom, and Ash Feather and Cedar Eye followed. Your heart began to pound The bedroom was was better insulated and less cold, but as they peeled your clothes off, you could feel your body react to the chill. Ash Feather pulled the blankets back and bid you lay down, then he and Yew Leaf got on either side of you, pulling the covers up over you and petting up and down your sides. They were actually quite warm and you snugged into them.

Cedar Eye climbed under the covers from the foot of the bed and stroked your legs open, running his nose along the flesh of the inside of your thigh. You exhaled shakily as he got closer to the place that was warmest.

His tongue was soft, almost like velvet, and you gasped when he pressed it to your folds. He closed his mouth around your pearl and played with it, sucking and rolling it in on his tongue, and in no time at all, he had you screaming, all the while the other two touched and kissed you all over.

They kept this up until well after the storm had passed, into the night, taking turns pleasuring you until at some point, all four of you slept. You woke in the morning to kisses and coffee and the news that you’d have some house guests for a few days, until the ice thawed. It sounded like heaven to you.


End file.
